sotto il ponte dei sospiri
by Moon Waltz
Summary: hanya untuk yang kali ini, biarkan bintang-bintang saja yang menjadi saksi. [ereri]. untuk #NekonoHeichou


a/n: untuk #NekonoHeichou hari pertama. Dan, ya, ini Ereri :)

* * *

.

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime

 _ **sotto il ponte dei sospiri**_

 _ **"**_ berlibur di negeri asing"

[ _brought to you by_ _ **trimasketir**_ ]

.

.

.

[ _"_ _A fugue is a chase, and in a chase, you don't say, '_ _y_ _ou go ahead.'"_ _—_ Ronald Copes]

.

.

Lautan manusia, lautan pelancong mancanegara; mengular, berkerumun, mengerubungi atribut-atribut ikonik kota Venezia. Levi mengamati jengah sembari mengistirahatkan kaki yang terlampau pegal untuk diajak berkelana. Ia sudah sejak tadi berpayah mengitari kota, berjejalan di antara orang-orang ketika kamera yang dikalungkan di leher mesti diangkat tinggi-tinggi untuk mengabadikan potret bangunan-bangunan bersejarah dan arsitektural tua. Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia beristirahat sejenak saja.

Venezia adalah kota kenangan, seperti Italia adalah negeri penuh memori yang membayang. Pada Grand Canal-nya yang membelah kota menjadi dua, yang airnya mengalir tenang seolah ikut mendepiksikan kisah bersama deru napas kota, tersembunyi banyak hal yang seharusnya ia lupakan. Konversasi di atas gondola yang tak berujung kemana-mana kecuali semburat manis di pipi si wanita, dan lagu khas para pendayung yang menjadi latar belakang perjalanan, dan kecupan yang tertukar di atas jembatan _desah_ (yang katanya bisa menjadikan cinta sepasang kekasih tak lekang oleh zaman. Levi seharusnya berhak protes pada siapapun yang menyebarkan mitos bodoh ini; cintanya memilih pergi pada lelaki lain yang lebih menjaminkan kehidupan penuh sekuritas ketimbang yang bisa diberikan oleh penulis warta biasa). Venezia adalah kota patah hatinya, dan setelah sekian lama menahbiskan diri untuk tidak akan kembali, Levi pada akhirnya harus mengalahkan egonya kali ini. Hikmahnya, ia berhasil menyelesaikan _scoop_ bertajuk pementasan konser tunggal dari musisi muda yang digadang-gadang sebagai prodigi, dan sekali lagi _hikmahnya_ , ia jadi punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri seharian ini.

Ia menyeret langkahnya setelah merasa terlalu lama duduk dalam diam, menelusuri Grand Canal di atas jalan Campo della Pescaria yang menuntunnya menuju Pasar Rialto. Ia membaur bersama turis lainnya, mungkin beberapa di antaranya memiliki destinasi yang sama, sisanya paling-paling hanya lewat, atau kalau sedang sial, tersesat. Sesekali Levi terhimpit massa, kadang terdorong ke depan, lalu satu kali menubruk pria bertopi berburu coklat; ia menggumamkan _mi dispiace—_ maaf, minim aksen lokal, dengan formal. Tungkainya yang dibalut corduroy refleks berbelok arah, keluar dari aliran keramaian, ketika matanya awas terhadap stand penjual minuman.

" _Mi scusi, uno cappuccino, per favore."_

Levi merogoh saku belakang celananya, mendapati sesuatu yang mestinya ada justru absen di sana. Sumpah serapah nyaris saja lolos dari mulut. Berpikir positif, optimis, _juga_ harap-harap cemas, ia memeriksa saku jaketnya kemudian, barangkali ia lupa meletakkan dompetnya setelah membeli sesuatu –tapi ia yakin sekali ia tidak membeli apa-apa sebelum ini! Demi apapun, tidak lucu jika pria seumurannya kecopetan di tempat yang tidak sekali ini saja ia datangi.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum pasrah pada si penjual, berbalik pergi dengan segera saat pemilik topi berburu coklat terbayang di benaknya. Levi menolak untuk mengalami nasib sial, paling tidak, jangan di kota ini, di kota yang kelebat nostalgianya saja terasa pahit di tekak. Terjangan arus pelancong dilawannya, seperempat dengan berlari, tiga perempat dengan bermanuver, dan dalam hati berdoa supaya uang beserta kartu-kartu krusial, dan _oh, ya,_ paspornya juga, di dalam potongan kulit samakan itu segera kembali dalam genggaman.

Tubuhnya dibasuh keringat dingin, tetapi matanya masih nyalang memerhatikan, menerka-nerka keberadaan si pencopet sialan (mungkin tidak buruk menyarangkan satu tinju di dekat rahangnya, nanti, nanti). Di ujung jalan, tepat sebelum masuk ke area pasar, topi berburu coklat itu terlihat, ya, ya, matanya tak melewatkan buruannya. Levi mempercepat jalannya –larinya, tidak mau bersusah-susah menghindar kali ini, dan ia sudah terlalu tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinis yang diberikan orang-orang ketika ia menubruk mereka tanpa mengucap maaf barang sekali.

"HEI KAU," _–makhluk sialan. Ya, kau, kenapa melirik-lirik seolah tak punya dosa begitu._

" _Mi scusi?_ "

Si topi berburu menyambut seruannya dengan gestur bimbang, yang segera ia balas dengan decakan sebal. Ini di tengah keramaian, dan Levi tidak ingin menjadi pusat atensi dengan meneriaki umpatan padanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

 _Selain aksen bahasa inggrismu yang tanpa cela, ada sebetulnya,_ "kembalikan dompetku."

"Eh?"

Levi tak benar-benar melihat seperti apa ekspresinya ketika ditodong oleh perkataannya itu, selain karena topi berburunya, juga karena kacamata antiUV yang bertengger di atas hidungnya, tetapi, karena menebak bahasa tubuh mungkin telah menjadi keahliannya setelah bertahun-tahun bergelut di dunia jurnalistik dan pewarta, ia tahu dengan pasti orang itu masih menampilkan raut kebingungan.

" _Il mio portafoglio—_ dompetku. Kembalikan."

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu, maaf," ia melepaskan kacamata berlensa gelapnya dan saat itulah, saat itulah, sarapan di perut Levi terasa bergejolak.

* * *

Selain membiarkan dirinya dibodohi pencopet, ada banyak sekali kesalahan yang Levi lakukan kali ini, dan kalau boleh ia mendaftar beberapa yang sangat fatal, maka akan seperti ini jadinya:

1) topi berburu coklat bukan barang baru di dunia mode, bukan sesuatu yang identitif dan bukan sesuatu yang hanya dipakai oleh satu orang, terutama di kota yang berisi orang-orang dari berbagai penjuru dunia;

2) kebanyakan pencopet berasal dari penduduk lokal, dan kebanyakan penduduk lokal tidak memiliki aksen bahasa inggris yang terlampau sempurna seperti cara bicara pemilik topi yang ia tuduh tadi;

3) seharusnya ia lebih perseptif pada penampilan secara holistik dan tidak menitikberatkan pertanda dari topi saja, _dan seharusnya_ ia sudah curiga ketika melihat si pemilik topi menenteng tas biola –sesuatu yang _justru_ lebih identitif dan mengindikasikan kemungkinan siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya (musisi misalnya, pastinya).

Tenggorokannya getir dan kerongkongannya kering mendengar tawa si pemilik topi berburu coklat, bukan, bukan pelaku copet yang ia incar, ini beda orang, dan kalau boleh ia tambahkan, ini adalah orang yang secara langsung maupun tidak, menjadi alasannya datang ke kota ini: Eren Yeager, violinis jenius yang sedang naik daun _itu_ dan kemarin dulu mengadakan konser tunggal di kota ini.

"Jadi kau mengira aku yang mencopet dompetmu?"

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang memungkinkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan." Levi memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba nyeri. Ransel bepergiannya terasa bertambah berat seratus kali lipat.

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf untuk alasan lain," ia terkekeh lagi. Setidaknya kekehannya terdengar nyaris semerdu melodi-melodi yang dimainkan oleh tarian jemarinya di atas senar dan busur biola, dan mendengarnya membuat kekesalan Levi menyublim entah kemana.

"Oke, maaf."

"Diterima," ia menggaruk pipinya sembari tersenyum hangat pada Levi yang masih mencoba menelaah situasi, "dan kantor polisi ada di dekat sini. Kau butuh kuantar?"

* * *

Sorot mata polisi yang bertugas di kantor tempatnya melapor masih di terbayang di kepalanya. Polisi itu bahkan tidak menahan diri untuk menceramahinya dengan rentetan nasihat dan peringatan seolah ia bocah dan bukan pria berkepala tiga bertitel jurnalis professional yang baru saja merampungkan tugasnya; Levi sungguh merasa malu.

Omong-omong, musisi itu menemaninya melapor hingga selesai, bahkan masih melangkah bersisian dengannya setelah meninggalkan kantor polisi. Eren Yaeger sudah mengantongi kacamatanya, kini siapapun bisa melihat sejernih apa mata hijaunya yang dipayungi sepasang alis tebal (Levi tak terlalu mempertanyakan alasan si pemuda mau menemaninya, mungkin karena simpati sebagai sesama turis di kota ini). Tatapannya lurus ke depan, sampai suatu ketika ia menoleh pada Levi dan bertanya:

"Oh, ya, kau mau makan siang bersama?"

Levi tidak biasanya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memproses jawaban di otaknya, "huh?"

"Makan siang bersama di dekat Jembatan Rialto, bagaimana?"

"Ah, aku _pass_ ," sejujurnya perut Levi terasa kosong, tetapi dompetnya yang raib tidak memberinya banyak pilihan.

"Tenang saja, biar kutraktir."

Levi menggeleng ragu.

"Ayolah, tidak enak makan sendirian."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengizinkanku untuk menolak, eh?"

* * *

Mereka makan siang di sebuah _ristorante_ yang menyediakan kursi di luar supaya pengunjung bisa sekalian menikmati pemandangan kanal. Asal tahu saja, Levi sudah meyakinkan Eren agar mereka makan di _pizzeria_ , tetapi tawarannya ditolak mentah-mentah karena _kau bisa makan pizza di manapun, setidaknya cobalah pasta spesial di tempat ini._

 _Kau juga bisa menemukan pasta di manapun,_ pikir Levi. Tapi, baiklah, baiklah, pastanya memang luar biasa lezat terutama ketika kau memakannya di saat perut benar-benar kosong dan kehilangan kemampuanmu untuk membayar. _Oh baiklah_ , Levi tidak akan mempertimbangkan _pride_ -nya lebih jauh lagi.

Awalnya, Levi ingin menjadi seorang yang oportunis, menemani Eren makan sembari diam-diam mewawancarainya secara personal, siapa tahu, siapa tahu, ia bisa menulis artikel sampingan terkhusus biografi sang prodigi. Awalnya –tapi tidak lagi. Levi sudah cukup oportunis dengan memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya, jadi biar saja seperti ini: Eren hanya tahu ia turis biasa, dan berpikir bahwa ia tidak tahu kalau Eren lebih dari sekadar turis biasa. Toh, mereka akan berpisah setelah Levi selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Awalnya begitu-

karena ternyata, akhirnya tidak jadi begitu; Eren tidak mengizinkan Levi pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia (lagi-lagi) menariknya ke dalam tur yang tak Levi inginkan.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru pertama kali ke sini, jadi ayo temani aku berkeliling."

"Kau juga tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru pertama kali ke sini."

"Wah, ketahuan ya?" ia menjeda kata-katanya sendiri dengan tawa, "kalau begitu sebagai sesama turis yang sudah lebih dari satu kali ke tempat ini, mungkin kita bisa bertukar opini, bagaimana?"

Dan begitulah, Levi tak mengerti kenapa ia dengan mudahnya menganggukkan kepala ketika diajak ke Pulau Murano menaiki _vaporetto,_ memerhatikan keindahan produk kaca berkualitas di Museo del Vetro bahkan melihat secara langsung pembuatan produk kaca itu di tangan pengrajin yang secara turun temurun meneruskan usaha tersebut. Levi sudah pernah melihatnya beberapa tahun lalu, dan tak ada yang berubah, semuanya, gerakan meliuk tangan sang pengrajin, kilapan kaca-kaca yang dihasilkan, tak ada satu pun yang berubah, kecuali, kecuali, orang yang sekarang menemaninya.

"Indah, ya?" lirikannya tertangkap basah.

"Hm."

"Tunggu setelah ini!"

"Setelah ini?"

Turnya belum selesai. Mereka kembali mengendarai _vaporetto_ dari Pulau Murano ke Venezia, berjalan kaki menuju arsitektural gotik khas Doge's Palace, masuk melalui Porta del Frumento, kemudian mengagumi lukisan minyak luar biasa besar yang merupakan ilustrasi surga berdasar pada puisi Dante; _il paradiso_. Levi meraih kameranya, ia belum sempat mengabadikan yang satu ini sejak pagi tadi memutuskan berkeliling. Ia memotret satu yang besar dan fokus, kedua dari jarak dekat, tapi yang ketiga, yang ketiga objeknya berganti menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali lain. Lensa kameranya berbelok arah, ke sisinya; lensa kameranya menangkap mata hijau yang berkaca-kaca, dan tangan yang teraih tinggi seolah hendak meraih surganya sendiri.

"Apa kau merasakannya, inspirasi yang mengalir hanya dengan melihat betapa indahnya lukisan ini?"

Sudut bibir Levi tertekuk ketika menurunkan kameranya, "ya."

"Ah, aku tahu. Kalau begitu setelah ini kita akan ke St. Mark's Basilica!"

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah ke sana tadi, jadi—"

"Tadi?" Eren menelengkan kepalanya, "jangan bilang saat tempat itu ramai pengunjung?" Kemudian tertawa keras sampai matanya berkaca-kaca lagi untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau ramai begitu pasti kurang bisa menikmati, kan?" ia mengecek jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, "sekarang waktu yang pas untuk ke sana."

Levi memasang muka tak acuh, berharap pemuda ini menyerah saja mengajaknya, tetapi cara mengajaknya malah semakin menjengkelkan.

"Ayolah, kau tak akan menyesal."

Levi memang tidak menyesal, sebenarnya. Pengunjung hanya ada satu dua di dalam gereja tua itu, jauh berbeda dengan waktu ia mengunjunginya sendirian tadi siang. Saat ini, pesona St. Mark's Basilica tidak tertutupi oleh keramaian pengunjung sehingga menciptakan impresi bagaimana gereja seharusnya: suci, tenang, dan damai, lepas dari hiruk pikuk kota.

Meski begitu, di lain sisi, Levi juga menyesal ketika melihat senyum kepuasan tersungging di bibir Eren.

"Hei, Levi, apakah orang yang mencopetmu juga mengenakan _scarf_ dan mantel yang sama denganku?"

Levi seperti merasakan kedutan di dahinya, "kau masih mau membahas itu sekarang? _Di sini_?"

Eren membenarkan letak tas biola di bahunya, menjawab retorika Levi dengan tawa yang biasa kemudian berkata lagi, "mengunjungi gereja begini, rasanya seperti ziarah saja, ya?"

"Oh ya? Menurutku rasanya malah seperti tur-menyedihkan-yang-bergantung-pada-uang-saku-anak-muda."

Levi memerangkap potret lain melalui kameranya, mosaik-mosaik seni yang menutup langit-langit kubah di atas sana, pilar-pilar keemasan yang menopang, serta patung ikonik yang berjejer di salah satu sudut bangunan.

"Ayo beli gelato!" Tiba-tiba Eren memecah keheningan.

"Kau ini impulsif sekali ya, seperti bocah saja."

Eren sudah berjalan keluar dari tempat itu sebelum Levi dapat mencegah atau bahkan menolak ajakannya. Ia menuntun Levi menuju kedai gelato di pinggir jalan yang sepi ketika warna jingga sudah mulai mewarnai langit. Levi menunggu Eren memilih gelato-nya, sesekali bercakap-cakap dengan penjualnya kemudian tertawa dan meliriknya sekilas. Ia tak bisa mendengarnya, namun Eren tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan ekspesi jenaka, tanpa gelato di tangan.

"Dia bilang aku boleh membayar gelato-nya dengan permainan biola."

Alis Levi terangkat, "lalu?"

Eren tidak menjawab Levi dengan kata-kata, ia meraih biolanya dari dalam tas, mengangkatnya setinggi dagu, kemudian mengetes dawainya satu persatu. Ia melirik Levi lewat sudut matanya.

"Kau, dengarkan juga, oke? Lagu ini untukmu juga."

Lengan kanannya mengayunkan busur, ketika jemari di lengan kirinya menari di atas dawai, lentik, memukau. Suara gesekan biola yang khas berhamburan, nada-nada berkejaran, dan Levi, Levi bukan satu-satunya tercengang oleh penampilan sang violinis yang menakjubkan.

 _Ia pasti sengaja,_ pikir Levi, _memainkan lagu Autumn dari Four Seasons di tanah kelahiran Vivaldi._

Levi seperti menyaksikan langsung dengan kedua bola matanya, bagaimana daun-daun oranye yang berguguran, angin dingin yang berhembus kencang, ia tidak melihat keindahan pada permainan Eren, ia melihat sesuatu yang lebih, lebih dari itu; sesuatu yang bukan saja indah, tetapi juga membuat segala hal di sekelilingnya terlihat beratus-ratus kali lebih indah, seperti, seperti ketika kau jatuh cinta.

Levi tidak begitu ingat kapan permainan biola Eren berakhir, kalau bukan karena suara tepuk tangan dari berbagai penjuru yang kemudian menyambut pendengarannya.

"Levi, kau yakin tidak mau gelato?"

* * *

"Begini saja, kau naik, aku tidak."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku tak mau naik gondola yang kau dayungi."

Jadi seperti ini, sejak awal Levi paham bahwa Eren adalah bocah impulsif keras kepala dan seenaknya, dan lagi, _lagi_ , Levi juga tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Seharian tadi ia masih bisa menoleransi kelakuan Eren, tapi kalau sampai menyewa gondola tanpa pendayung –sebenarnya dia mau apa? Apa semua seniman berbakat mesti seeksentrik ini? Levi tak mengerti dan tak benar-benar mau mengerti.

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir."

Ia bukan jenis manusia yang pendiriannya mudah berubah, tetapi kata-kata penuh jaminan itu yang kemudian mengubah keputusannya pada ajakan bocah musisi itu. Levi duduk di tengah sedikit ke ujung gondola untuk menyeimbangkan beban dengan Eren yang mendayung di ujung satunya. Wajahnya kesal, hatinya juga, tapi kalau berpikir setelah ini mereka akan berpisah, mungkin tidak buruk juga.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawa gondola ini kemana?"

"Kau pasti sudah pernah mendengar _Ponte dei Sospiri_ –Jembatan Desah, 'kan?"

Levi tersenyum kecut, tatapannya mengarah pada aliran kanal yang mengalami turbulensi ketika bersentuhan dengan badan gondola, "tentu saja aku tahu."

"Apakah kau percaya soal mitos itu, yang mengatakan kalau pasangan berciuman di sana, cintanya akan abadi?"

"Hm, satu-satunya yang kupercayai dari jembatan itu adalah sejarah namanya; jembatan yang menghubungkan ruang interogasi dan penjara, sehingga para terdakwa yang mesti menjalani masa tahanan akan melewati jembatan itu sambil mendesah karena tak mampu melihat keindahan kota Venezia lagi selama masa tahanannya."

Eren mengayuh dayungnya dengan susah payah sebelum menjawab, "ya itu memang sejarah resminya. Tapi aku juga percaya dengan mitosnya kok."

"Jangan, Nak, jangan percaya hal-hal seperti itu," Levi membuang tatapannya ke atas langit yang semakin memerah, "pernah ada pasangan yang berciuman di atasnya tetapi cinta mereka pada akhirnya kandas begitu saja. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan hal-hal lain yang jauh lebih penting, seperti karir bermusikmu."

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tahu aku violinis."

Tunggu dulu, astaga, Levi kelepasan bicara. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya, di hadapan bocah Yaeger pula. Tapi jika ia tahu bahwa Levi tahu, mungkin ia juga tahu kalau-

"Ah ya, aku memang tahu bahwa kau salah satu jurnalis yang meliput konserku kemarin dulu. Tinggi badanmu mencolok sih, susah dilupakan," ia terkekeh lagi.

"Sudah bosan hidup, bocah?"

Levi bersedekap dalam duduknya, matanya sengaja dipicingkan pada pendayung di ujung sana yang masih saja tidak kehilangan senyumnya.

"Oh ya-"

 _Apa lagi?_

"-mengenai mitos itu kau salah, Levi. Ah, lihat itu jembatannya. Indah, ya?"

"Salah apanya?"

"Kau dan mantan kekasihmu salah melakukannya. Mitosnya bukan berciuman di atas jembatan."

Levi nyaris saja bangkit hendak memberi pelajaran si bocah supaya tidak banyak bicara, tetapi, ketika gondola itu merayap pelan di bawah Jembatan Desah, Eren justru menghentikan kayuhannya dan lebih dulu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Cinta sepasang kekasih akan abadi jika mereka berciuman di bawah Jembatan Desah dengan menaiki gondola ketika matahari terbenam."

Langit menggelap dengan sempurna, dan Levi merasakannya, merasakan _itu,_ penuh di bibirnya; lembut dan dingin, sedikit manis dan berbau vanilla, seperti rasa gelato.

"—seperti itu."

* * *

Untung saja, gondolanya sudah sampai di tepi kanal, jadi setelah meninju Eren satu kali di perut, Levi bisa segera menghambur pergi. Ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru sampai tak sempat mencantolkan ranselnya di bahu, lagipula Venezia juga sudah gelap dan penerangan yang ada juga tak banyak membantu. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tidak membuat Eren berhenti mengejarnya. Di jalan yang mengarah ke Doge's Palace, pemuda itu berhasil menarik lengannya dan berkali-kali meminta maaf.

Jantungnya mau copot, dan sekarang masih bergemuruh hebat –tak secepat itu ia bisa memaafkan Eren.

Pelariannya terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering. Mau tak mau ia mengangkat ponsel itu dan membiarkan Eren berhasil menyusul langkahnya lagi.

"Halo? _Sì._ Ah, _grazie_!"

Eren sudah berdiri di hadapannya, tetapi telepon barusan telah melupakan amarahnya.

"Katanya dompetku sudah ditemukan."

* * *

Levi memeriksa sekali lagi isi dompetnya; kartu-kartu penting, paspor, selain uang tunai semua masih ada di sana. Ia menyalami petugas polisi penuh rasa terima kasih sebelum dengan cepat-cepat melangkah keluar supaya tidak mendapatkan ceramah lanjutan. Di luar, Eren masih menunggunya, melengkungkan senyum ketika melihat ia berjalan mendekat.

Masalah utamanya selesai, tapi justru karena itulah masalah lain yang baru saja terjadi muncul lagi ke dalam benaknya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Eren memulai percakapan di antara langkah-langkah mereka yang bersisian. Suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di tengah suasana kota yang sepi. Seramai apapun siang hari di sana, Venezia bukanlah kota malam yang menjanjikan keramaian dua puluh empat jam.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu diutarakan padanya, Levi menahan napas sedikit, semoga tidak kentara, "ke hotelku, mau segera _packing_ karena aku dijadwalkan pulang besok."

"Hm, begitu."

Dan sunyi, yang benar-benar sunyi. Hanya ada suara pantofel dan _sneakers_ yang menjejak tanah, sampai di suatu titik, Levi tak mendengar suara langkah-langkah _sneakers_ Eren lagi.

"Kalau begitu, sampai di sini saja. Hm... dan terima kasih untuk waktu seharian ini. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi."

Levi menolehkan kepala, melihat wajah Eren yang disinari cahaya lampu, sendu, "ya." Ia berbalik lagi kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Ragu.

Tungkainya terasa semakin berat, dan suatu rasa tiba-tiba terselip di dalam hatinya. Levi tahu ia tak boleh menoleh lagi. Tetapi, tahu dan mampu adalah dua kata yang berbeda makna; ia tak mampu. Ia menoleh sekali dan mendapati Eren masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, tak beranjak sedikit pun, masih mengamatinya. Kali ini Levi tak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

 _Peduli setan_.

Ia separuh berlari menerjang ke arah Eren berdiri. Tepat ketika jaraknya dan Eren menyempit, ia tarik _scarf_ pemuda itu kuat-kuat sampai tubuh Eren membungkuk ke arahnya. Mereka mengulanginya kembali, adegan di bawah Jembatan Desah dengan saksi gondola dan langit senja, hanya untuk yang kali ini, biarkan bintang-bintang saja yang menjadi saksi.

Levi merogoh sakunya, mengambil satu kartu dan meletakkannya di atas telapak tangan Eren yang masih membatu.

"Jangan menghubungiku di jam kerja, bocah, aku tak akan mengangkatnya."

Eren tak kuasa menahan senyumnya merekah ketika Levi menarik ujung-ujung mantel yang ia kenakan seraya menambahkan, "dan terlepas dari pekerjaanku, aku menolak publikasi untuk urusan privasi."***

.

.

 _fin._

* * *

[sebenarnya beberapa udah dikasih translasi, tapi biar lebih afdol, keterangannya ada di bawah ini.]

 _*_ _mi dispiace:_ maaf  
* _mi scusi:_ permisi  
* _uno cappuccino, per favore:_ tolong cappuccino-nya satu  
* _Il mio portafoglio:_ dompetku  
* _vaporetto:_ bus air  
* _sotto il ponte dei sospiri:_ di bawah jembatan desah  
* _sì_ : ya  
* _grazie:_ terima kasih

* * *

.

a/n(2): _kissing scene_ kedua terinspirasi dari sotus: the series episode 13 :)


End file.
